


A Smile Is A Curve That Straightens Most Things

by ragingrainbow



Series: Glam 100 Drabbles [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble Sequence, Love, M/M, Quadruple Drabble, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It used to scare Sauli, early on, Adam’s quiet hurt and the way he would lose himself in it. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>It didn’t scare him anymore. He knew how to handle Adam now.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smile Is A Curve That Straightens Most Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Glam 100 PROMPT #025: PRIVATE VS. PUBLIC .
> 
> Thanks to Seyren for preread/beta. ♥

Sauli sat silently on the bed, watching Adam pace. And pace. And pace.

Adam was tired and stressed, needed to let his frustration out behind closed doors where he could safely slip off his business smile.

“Adam?”

Adam huffed, and stopped pacing in front of the window, staring out at the world below. He didn’t acknowledge Sauli, if he’d even heard him, so caught up in his own mind.

It used to scare Sauli, early on, Adam’s quiet hurt and the way he would lose himself in it.

It didn’t scare him anymore. He knew how to handle Adam now.

\---

Sauli stood and walked over to Adam. He put a hand on Adam’s arm, just resting it there, standing close enough to feel the heat of Adam’s body against his side.

“Adam. Come on. Come to bed.”

Adam turned away from him a little, and shook himself as if to shake off Sauli’s touch. Sauli knew better than to let him.

Sauli pressed a kiss to Adam’s shoulder, rubbing his arm a little in an attempt to soothe him.

When Adam turned around, Sauli instinctively reached up to try to smooth the lines of tension and stress from his face.

\---

Adam followed Sauli to the bed quietly, sat down where Sauli guided him and let Sauli undress him. Sauli didn’t break the silence, knew that Adam needed peace and quiet and just being together.

“I’m sorry,” Adam said, when Sauli had him stripped to his underwear and was wiping his makeup off with a wet cloth.

“No need to be sorry,” Sauli replied, pressing a kiss to the freckles on Adam’s forehead. “You’re tired, so much work, I understand.”

“I shouldn’t be taking it out on you. I-”

Sauli shook his head and pressed his fingers to Adam’s lips. 

“Hush.”

\---

Adam reached out, grabbing at Sauli to pull him close.

“I love you,” Adam murmured, his face against Sauli’s stomach as tension slowly left his body. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Simple. You were you. You deserve a lot of good things.”

Sauli pulled back a little, just to catch Adam’s smile, wide and open and _real_ ; not the one he had worn for the cameras all day. The difference was subtle, but Sauli knew how to tell them apart.

He fancied he could taste that smile when he leaned down to kiss Adam. It tasted like love.


End file.
